Finding Yourself
by RufusPrime54
Summary: After the events of New York, Kim will try to rebuild her new life and her role with SHIELD. With the help of Shego and Captain America, she might just get through it. But something dark is brewing that will change Kim's life forever. Book Two in the Kimberly Romanoff series. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

Hey all! Welcome to book two of the **Kimberly Romanoff** series! Just a quick disclaimer, if you haven't read book 1, called **Connecting the Dots**. I highly suggest you do so, or this story will not make a lot of sense, lol. Well, shall we begin :)

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey Mom and Dad," Kim said, looking at her parents.

James and Anne Possible stood in the center of the living room, eyes wide and mouths open, as they looked upon the woman sitting on their couch. Kim stood up and took a step towards them. They backed up a couple more feet and Kim felt a little hurt at that. She knew that she had presumed dead almost eight years ago. Kim looked down to her side and saw her holsters and thought that may be presenting a problem.

She took the pistols out and set them on the ground, her parents following her movements every way. She unsheathed all but one of her knives and laid them on the floor too. She hadn't bothered putting on her wrist gauntlets for this mission, she didn't expect that kind of danger.

"Who are you," James asked shakily.

"It's Kim," Kim said.

"No, Kim's dead," her Mom said. "You're that girl that fought in New York with the Avengers."

"Still weird being called an Avenger," Kim said with a chuckle. "But I am Kim."

"Okay 'Kim'," her Dad said. "Tell us something that only Kim would know."

"I was an avid Cuddle Buddy collector," Kim said. "My favorite was a Pandaroo."

The two doctors stared at the woman in the room with open mouths. No one else knew about that but them and Kim's closest family.

"Kim?" her mom said, walking forward.

"Yeah Mom," Kim said. "It's me."

Anne walked right up to Kim and looked her in the eyes for the longest time. Kim just stood there under her mother's eyes, and waited for confirmation. Kim saw her mother's eyes water up and then Anne threw her hands around her daughter and wrapped her in a big hug. Kim returned the hug, and started crying as well. After a few moments, Anne pulled away, still holding on to Kim, and looked at her.

"How?" Anne asked.

"SHIELD make it look like we'd died," Kim started to explain. "We were never in the Sloth when it exploded."

"Why?" Anne replied.

"I wanted to help people," Kim said. "And since we were so famous, it was going to be hard for us to become agents. So, we had to forge new identities. And with the recent events, I am so glad I made my decision. I helped save the world, with actual heros."

"Oh, Kim," Anne said. "I believe that you are already a hero."

Kim smiled through tears and looked over her mom's shoulder to see her dad. He started to walk forward and Kim pulled away from Anne to stand in front of her dad.

"Kimmie cub?" James said, shakily.

"I missed hearing that," Kim said and went to hug her father.

James returned the hug, wrapping up Kim tight and even letting some tears fall. After another couple of minutes, Kim pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my," Kim said. "You guys must have so many questions. Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"I'll take care of it," Anne said. "I'll be back soon."

Once the coffee was distributed, they were all in the living room, and Kim began to tell her tale.

"First off," Kim said. "You cannot tell anyone about me. My director doesn't even know that I'm here. When you go into the outside world, your daughter is still dead, okay?"

Her parents both nodded and Kim smiled down into her drink.

"It's always weird saying that," Kim said, looking back up to her parents. "Never gets normal."

"With the life you are living now," James said. "I doubt anything is normal."

"As of late, you are correct," Kim said.

"So," Anne said. "What is your name, outside of this house?"

"Natasha Romanoff," Kim said. "My backstory is that I am Russian born. Was in the KGB, and rescued by SHIELD and switched sides."

"Russian huh," James said. "Did you have to learn the language and develop an accent."

"Yes," Kim said, switching into her accent that she used a lot, as of late. "The language is easy enough to learn once you get past the alphabet."

Kim's parents eyes went wide as their girl seemingly transformed into her persona.

"That's very good," James said. "I would believe that you were Russian."

"Well that is the goal," Kim said with a smile.

"Do you have a superhero name?" Anne asked, a little giddy to learn about her daughter's new life. "Like Iron Man or Captain America?"

"Mom," Kim said. "I'm not a superhero."

"With the things we saw you do on TV," James said. "A lot of other people couldn't do."

"I did receive a serum that is a weaker version that was used on Steve," Kim admitted. "That's why my body looks so different."

"A serum?" Anne asked, interested with anything that happened with the body.

"Yeah," Kim said. "It enhanced my speed, strength, and augmentation. It made me a master spy if you will. Like the Captain, he was once shorter than I was in high school and I had him by twenty pounds. He had absolutely no muscle. Now, well you've seen him on TV."

"I have," James said. "He is quite impressive."

"Still," Anne insisted. "You must have a code name of sorts."

Kim sighed and smiled as she looked at her mom. "Black Widow," she confessed.

"Ooo," Anne said. "That's a tough name. That's what the red hourglass is for on your belt then."

"Yeah," Kim said. "I got a little symbol, but I'm certainly no hero like Steve or Stark."

"Tony Stark?" James asked, sitting up. "You've met Tony Stark?"

"Yeah," Kim said, shrugging it off. "I recruited him to the Avengers."

"Wow," James said. "I love his tech so much. That Iron Man suit is so much more advanced than the Kepler ever was."

"I have seen the blueprints," Kim said. "They are very advanced. I had to hack his system to get to them though."

"You hacked JARVIS?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kim said. "How does everyone know about JARVIS?"

"There was a piece about him during the Stark Expo a couple years ago," James explained. "Stark said he was the most advanced AI unit ever. Only one person has ever hacked, JAR-."

James paused and looked at his daughter and she smiled and gave him a little smile. James burst out laughing.

"Who would've known that my daughter was the only person to hack Stark's system," James said, still laughing.

"Well," Kim said. "It was difficult the first time, but it got easier after that."

"You've done it multiple times?" James asked astonished.

Kim nodded and James sat back in his chair with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh by the way," Kim spoke up. "I dropped your name to my director and you may be getting a call from a Reed Richards. Apparently he is working on a big space project right now and he needs rocket experts."

James eyes widened as he nodded, not seeming able to form words. Kim and Anne laughed at James' expression.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Kim said.

"What about Ron?" Anne asked.

Kim's eyes dropped at that and her expression saddened. She thought back to all of the good times she and Ron had.

"He was with me," Kim started. "Until he was captured by Loki. He used his mystical monkey power to wipe his memory to make his alias him. He is now Clint Barton and no longer Ron Stoppable. I have to wait until he discovers his powers on his own before he can come back, and that could never happen."

"So he's just gone," James asked and Kim nodded.

"There's more," Kim said. "I had gotten pregnant about a year ago."

Anne's eyes widened and her hands went over her mouth, "You have a child?"

"No," Kim said. "I went on a mission a couple days after I found out. It was urgent and the doctor cleared me for it. It went really well until the end. One of the goons I took down survived and put a shot through my gut."

Anne and James gasped as tears came to Kim's eyes.

"I lost the baby," Kim continued. "And the damage was irreparable, so I can never have kids again."

Anne went over and hugged Kim as her daughter cried into her arms. Anne just held her there, for what seemed like ten minutes. After that, Kim calmed down and let out a breath. Kim looked over to the clock and her eyes widened.

"I've got to go," Kim said standing up.

"But," James started before Kim cut him off.

"I'll come by again," Kim reassured. "But I need to take care of something before I head back to DC. Fury has an assignment for me and I need to be there for briefing at 1300 hours."

Kim walked over and hugged her Dad and kissed him on the cheek. She did the same with her Mom and started to walk out the door.

"Remember," Kim said. "Not a word. This isn't a permanent goodbye. I will come back and talk."

James and Anne nodded and Kim smiled. She opened the door and turned on her comm, slipping back into her Black Widow persona.

"Ready for extraction," Kim said in her Russian accent.

"Copy Agent Romanoff," the pilot to her quinjet said. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Copy," Kim said and she slipped into the dark streets of Middleton, preparing herself for the next stage of her mission.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the first installment of this brand new story!

Kim reveals her identity to her parents and don't worry, this won't be the last time they meet. Next chapter, we head to a ranch for a very specific reason.

I hope you are all excited for this next book like I am. I had a lot of fun with the first book, and with this book, you will see a lot more of KP references and missions with just her, Shego, and Cap. The other Avengers will be mentioned, but not appear in this book. This book will finish up after the events of Cap Winter Soldier, but that will be a ways down the road.

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

Hey all! I just wanted to preface this chapter with a quick explanation and answering of some questions.

First off, I made the decision that Joss is 14 during the events of graduation, which makes her 22 now. I hope that is acceptable with everyone's standards. It might be a little weird, but I think you will find that it is necessary.

Now for questions!

GalaxyWarrior and the Guest that posted on chapter one of this book- I can say that you will have your answers to those questions down the line. It would give away the plot a lot if I said what I was planning now lol :) Thank you for your reviews though, I do appreciate them!

Alright guys, on with the next chapter!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lazy C Ranch, 5 am**

Kim snuck through the fields of the ranch she visited many years ago. She had fond memories of this place, mostly because Ron came with. Sure, they had a problem with Drakken here, but she got to spend time with her family and Ron. She was here for one particular reason though, more importantly one girl. Towards the end of their visit, her cousin acted differently around Ron, almost if she had developed a small crush on Ron. Ron even admitted receiving emails from the young girl.

Now it was the summer time, so Joss was home from college. She had grown into a very beautiful 22 year old woman, and Kim knew she needed someone she trusted. She made her way to the barn, where she knew that Joss was. She had entered the house earlier and knocked out all the other occupants with the same stuff that she hit with Wade's mom. They should be out for around twelve hours, which gave Kim plenty of time to talk with her cousin.

Kim entered the barn, and looked around, drawing one of her pistols just in case. She saw Joss standing in a corner, stroking the nose of a horse while whispering something to it. Kim holstered her pistol and made a small knocking on the door behind her and Joss turned around. Not recognizing the stranger in the doorway, she quickly surveyed the situation. Her eyes went immediately to Kim's hips where her guns were holstered.

Almost as quick as Kim was, Joss grabbed a pitchfork that was sitting next to her and threw it at Kim. Kim was prepared for this and ducked out of the way easily. Joss looked shocked as she stood across the barn.

"Who are you," Joss questioned, eyeing Kim.

"Well Joss," Kim said. "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize your own cousin."

"My cousin?" Joss questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Like I'm going to fall for that. Kim died when I was a freshman in high school. You look nothing like her anyways."

"Joss, it's me," Kim said, trying to convince her. "I can prove it."

"Okay," Joss said. "Try and convince me."

Kim sighed and looked right into her cousin's eyes.

"Your name is Joss Possible," Kim started. "Your father's name is Slim. You were born and raised right here in Montana at the Lazy C ranch. My family and Ron came to the ranch a around my sophmore in high school when you were around 12. You were obsessed with me at the time and kept track of all my missions and even sported my first mission gear, plus you had your homemade grappling gun. At first you didn't know who Ron was, but by the end of the trip, you really looked up to him, and possibly developed a crush on him. You helped him ride Ol' Tornado, which is one of the mechanical horses on the ranch, and helped us stop Drakken and Shego when they attacked."

Joss's eyes widened as Kim spun her tale and her cheeks even reddened at the mention of Ron. Joss moved slowly towards Kim, and at the last second, wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Oh my god," Joss said. "I can't believe that you are alive."

Kim smiled as she hugged Joss tight. Joss pulled away and looked at Kim.

"How did you get to look like this? Did you fight in New York? Are you an Avenger now?" Joss asked all at once and Kim laughed.

"Let's just sit and take it slow," Kim said and led Joss over to some hay bales.

After answering Joss's many questions, Kim started to get down to business.

"Joss," Kim said. "I'm afraid that this trip is a semi-business one."

"Okay," Joss said. "What's the business?"

"You know that Loki guy?" Kim asked and Joss nodded. "Well he did something to Ron that wiped his mind."

"Ron doesn't know who he is anymore?" Joss asked, stunned.

"No," Kim said. "But he might find out in time. Which is why I came here. Let me ask, do you still have a crush on Ron?"

Joss looked down and her cheeks reddened.

"Joss," Kim asked, trying to get her to talk.

""I'm sorry," Joss said. "I know that you and Ron are in a relationship and that I should have moved on, but I never did."

"That's fine," Kim said. "I need you to love him."

Joss looked up and her eyes widened. "You need me to do what?"

"Love him," Kim said. "Be his wife. Ron is now Clint Barton and Barton has a wife and two kids. I need someone I trust to help take care of Ron. My job doesn't end because Ron is out of commission."

"Kim," Joss said. "That is a lot you are asking me."

"I know," Kim admitted. "And there is more. You will be sworn to secrecy. You can't tell anyone about what is happening. Not even your father. This is a secret government organization that I am working with, and you are going to be thrown in the middle of its most important branch. You will be living on a farm in Iowa, so nothing much will be changed about your usual life. You will be sacrificing a lot."

"I don't know what to say," Joss said. "I mean, this is a lot to process. Leaving my entire life behind."

"I know," Kim said. "I went through this exact choice when I chose. There isn't going to be the fame and glory for being an Avenger, even though I don't want it in the first place. I just need someone to do this. To keep Ron safe, I can't be around him all the time. There are people that could hurt him, especially with his involvement with Loki. That is something that I will be working on eradicating that threat with Steve and Shego."

"How much time do I have to think about it?" Joss asked, looking back at her horse.

"I can give you thirty minutes," Kim said. "I have to be back in DC by 1300 for a mission briefing. I need to stop in Iowa to check on Ron as well, and I hope that I can bring his family with him."

Joss nodded and Kim stood up and walked out of the barn, giving time for Joss to think. Right as Kim was about to exit, she turned around and spoke to Joss.

"It's okay if you say no," Kim said. "You were my first choice because I knew I could trust you with this before anyone else. Plus, you are a kind and loving person that would be perfect for Ron."

Kim walked out of the barn, not waiting for a response. She walked into the pasture and sat down in some tall grass and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful, and Kim sat back and sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she relaxed and took in how beautiful the earth was. Kim closed her eyes and immersed herself in her thoughts.

Around thirty minutes later, Kim heard footsteps behind her and she opened her eyes and turned around. Joss was walking through the pasture and sat down right next to Kim. Kim didn't force any conversation, and waited for Joss to make the first move.

After a couple more minutes, Joss looked over at Kim. "What will my new name be?"

Kim smiled and hugged her cousin, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my god Joss," Kim said. "Thank you so much."

"It's no big," Joss said, with a smirk on her face.

Kim laughed through tears, and settled her eyes on Joss.

"Laura," Kim said. "Laura Barton."

"I better get my things Natasha," Joss said and Kim shook her head.

"We have completely new stuff for you in Iowa," Kim said. "I picked out the clothes myself. I hope that my taste will work for you."

"I'm sure it will be fine Kim," Joss said.

Kim stood up and Joss followed. Kim started to walk where the quinjet was parked and Joss followed.

"Don't worry about your Dad," Kim said. "He will be out for about twelve hours, and when he wakes up, he will receive a note from the president that you are on a special mission for the good of the United States for the foreseeable future."

"From the president," Joss asked with her eyebrows raised. "It's that important?"

"I made it that important," Kim said. "President Ellis saw my reason very well."

"The president knows about you?" Joss asked. "Your real identity?"

"He certainly has the clearance," Kim said. "And now he will know about you too."

Joss smiled as they reached to where the jet was parked. Her eyes immediately widened as they got close.

"Oh and there is one more thing," Kim said as the ramp began to lower.

"What is it," Joss said before she saw two young children run out of the back of the jet.

The two children crashed into Kim's legs, calling out "Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat!"

Kim laughed as she hugged them both and got their attention.

"Hey," Kim said. "Remember how I showed you a picture of your Dad?"

The two both nodded and Kim turned towards Joss. "Well this is your Mom."

The kids looked over at Joss and big smiles crossed their faces. They immediately sprinted over to Joss and wrapped around her legs. Joss laughed and bent down to hug them both.

"Laura," Kim said, slipping into her Russian accent. "Meet Lila and Cooper Barton, your two children. Cooper is five and Lila is three."

Joss looked up at Kim and smiled, and then her gazed turned back to her new children and they began to talk about numerous things. Kim smiled at the group and then felt a pang in her heart. She could've had this, but now she never can.

"C'mon guys," Kim called out. "Your Dad is waiting for you."

The two kids practically pulled Joss inside the jet and they sat near the back, chatting away, with the kids holding onto their Mom tight. Kim smiled as she climbed into the pilot's chair, and began flying the jet, headed towards Iowa. Kim was learning how to fly a jet, and while she wasn't as good as Barton, she was getting better. They would be in Iowa in about an hour, and that gave Kim time to compose herself. Reality had set in on her that she just gave Ron away.

"He is in safe hands," Kim said to herself quietly, focusing on the sky ahead.

 **Barton Farm, Iowa**

Kim landed the jet in the field adjacent to Barton's house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and looked back on the happy family.

"Okay guys," Kim said, lowering the ramp. "Now remember, your Dad is still having trouble remembering some things because of the big hit to his head. So remind him of a lot of stuff and he will start to remember, okay?"

"Yes Auntie Nat," the two said.

"Alright," Kim said. "Get going."

"You're not coming with?" Lila asked, looking at Kim.

"I have to go back to work," Kim said, leaning down to hug the girl. "But I will visit soon, okay?"

"Okay," Lila said, bouncing up and down and running over to Joss.

Kim moved over to Cooper, who was patiently waiting for his turn.

"Okay _nemnogo yastreb_ ," Kim said, using the nickname she gave for him in Russian. "You be good for your Mom and Dad now. Make sure Lila stays good too, okay?"

"Yes Auntie Nat," Cooper said, giving her a hug.

After Cooper pulled away, Kim stood up and walked over to Joss. Joss smiled at her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Take care of him," Kim whispered into Joss's ear.

"You stay safe," Joss replied.

"I'll be back soon," Kim assured her.

"I certainly hope so," Joss said with a smile. "The kids are going to miss their Auntie Nat."

Kim smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. Joss pulled away and smiled at Kim. She then took the hands of both of her kids and walked down the ramp towards the farm house. The two kids turned around and waved to Kim, who waved back. Kim watched them enter the house and then closed the ramp and piloted the jet to DC. She wiped a tear out of her eye and assured herself once again.

"He is in safe hands."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment!

Ron's family is set up and Kim parts for now to her next mission. Don't worry, for all who want to see how Ron reacts to the return of his family, it will be covered in a short spin off story called **Lost and Found** , which will tell Ron's tale in this three year period before Ultron. **Finding Yourself** is going to be focused solely on Kim and Shego, and Ron and Joss will be king and queen in that story.

Next up, a mission for the Black Widow that reunites her with an old ally

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kim landed the jet on the platform next to the Triskelion in DC. She composed herself after her plane ride back to DC, and strapped on her guns and sheathed her knives. She exited the jet and walked into the building, leaving the SHIELD mechanics to take care of the plane. She walked through the halls towards the elevator, passing the giant eagle statue they had in the entry way. For the most part, people didn't make eye contact with her. She developed a reputation through SHIELD as one of the top agents, if no the top agent. With Coulson gone, it was probably between her and Hill, and Hill didn't have the temper that Kim had.

She reached the elevator and stepped inside. The elevator scanned her and showed her picture on the screen and indicated her clearance level of nine. Only certain people had clearence level ten. It hardly mattered to Kim, she could easily hack the elevator to get where she wanted, but she was fine with a nine. That just gave her access to the director's office personally without having to go through all the hoops.

"Director's office," Kim said out loud and the elevator repeated it back to her.

Just as the doors were about to close, somebody stuck their hand in, trying to catch the elevator. When the doors opened back up, Kim looked at who it was. It was a rookie SHIELD agent, most likely late for training. Kim glared him down and he quickly stepped back.

"Don't be late next time," Kim said as the doors were closing. "Because I get the elevator to myself."

The agent nodded and the door closed.

"No one gets on," Kim said to the elevator and it complied. She had a long ride to the top of the building where Fury's office was.

Once she reached the floor, she walked out of the elevator and found the door to Fury's office. She entered, not bothering to knock, and sat down in front of Fury's desk.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need two bottles of vodka," Kim answered honestly.

"That's gonna have to wait," Fury said. "Though I understand the feeling."

"What's this mission?" Kim asked.

"Well, as you know I gave the Avengers some time off," Fury said. "But you didn't seem to want that."

"I need to do something," Kim said. "Keep my mind off other things."

"I see," Fury said. "Well, Rogers and Go are in the process of moving themselves to DC. They will be working with you in the future. Stark is back in California, and Banner is around the US, consulting on random things. Thor is, well wherever Thor goes when he is not here. And you know where Barton is."

Kim nodded, keeping her mind of of Barton.

"I have a small mission for you," Fury said. "Nothing too difficult or life threatening but long and you get to take out some of your anger."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I'll let Dr. Director explain that," Fury said and Kim turned around to see the leader of Global Justice herself.

"Betty," Kim said. "It's nice to see you again."

"As it is with you Agent Romanoff," Betty replied and took a seat next to Kim.

Kim looked at the two before something magnificent came to her mind.

"Did you guys coordinate the eyepatch thing together?" Kim quipped.

"That is a story for another time," Fury said. "Dr. Director, please go ahead."

"Of course," Betty said. "Natasha I want you to train my agents in this new form of combat."

"New form of combat?" Kim said. "What do you mean?"

"With the alien attacks that have been happening and all of the world evolving," Betty said. "We need to up our game. I will be giving you a class of around fifty students to work with. This is a physical and mental training. I want it to include tests, essays, and training. I know that things are learned better physical, so the classroom stuff will be minor. Go over the people who have fought these new opponents and say how they beat them."

"So I'm a teacher," Kim summarized.

"You wanted a mission," Fury said. "Look, it will be a six month class. By that time, Captain Rogers and Agent Go will off their break and ready to work. You can start up your usual missions as normal."

Kim nodded and looked back to Betty, "What about Will Du?"

"He will be taking the course as well," Betty said.

"I'm in," Kim said, relishing the thought that she got to yell at Agent Du.

 **Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Kim was waiting to walk into the auditorium where her class was waiting. It had been a week since she had been given this mission, and she was really looking forwards to it. She always thought that teaching could be fun, especially this kind of teaching. She talked to Shego a little and it seemed like her and Rogers were getting along just fine.

Kim checked her watch and saw that it was time. She walked onto the stage they had in the auditorium and looked down over the crowd. They were all sitting in chairs, posture straight, pens and paper out. Right in the front row was Will Du. Kim chuckled and plugged in her laptop that had a slide show on it. Once it was loaded, she projected it onto the screen behind her and then walked to the center stage.

"Agents," Kim announced. "This is the highest I will talk, so if you can't hear me, sit closer next time."

Kim surveyed the audience and then settled into her first lecture.

"First off," Kim said. "This is not a fun class, hell this isn't even a class at all. This is a training. I will put you through hell and see if you can walk away from it. If you can't, then these senior positions aren't for you. My name is Agent Romanoff. You will address me by that, sir, or ma'am. No super hero code name, not my first name, those three are what I will accept. If I hear anything else, you will not like the outcome. If you want to know my credentials, they were in New York a couple of months ago."

Kim looked out into the crowd and saw shocked faces on all of them.

"I work with SHIELD," Kim said. "Who is higher in the U.S. government than you. I have one of the highest clearances in SHIELD, which means I out rank you in every way. What I say are orders, not suggestions. Are there any questions before we begin?"

A young man raised his hand towards the back and Kim nodded at him to speak.

"Are you the Black Widow?" he asked.

"Yes," Kim said and their faces lit up. "Anything else?"

"Ma'am," Will Du spoke up for the first time.

"Yes Agent Du," Kim said, looking down at him.

"I feel as if I could help you with this class," Du said. "I am more-"

"No," Kim said. "You are not qualified for this. Now sit down and shut the fuck up. I have heard about you Du, and I will not tolerate it."

Du sank back in his chair and Kim's eyes skimmed over the crowd once again. Seeing as she intimidated most of the class thoroughly, she began her lecture.

"I was brought here because your Director though you needed training on our new enemies," Kim said. "As much as we would like to be, the Avengers can't save every town. That responsibility will fall to you. Today for lecture, I am going to go over all of the known aliens that have attacked us, as well as who fought them and how they won."

Kim clicked a slide and three pictures popped up.

"So far we have encountered three different alien beings," Kim began. "The Lorwardian, Asgardian, and Chitauri. After speaking with Thor, we know that there are more out there, but they have not yet come to earth, making them a potential threat we have to prepare for."

Kim paused to let the students finish writing down some things. She then continued a moment later,

"First off the Lorwardian," Kim said. "Encountered in 2007. Centered in Middleton, Colorado. People who fought against it: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shelia Go, and Drew Lipsky. Giant green aliens and very strong, but hunters for sport. I like to think of them as Predators from that movie with Schwarzenegger. They did have control of highly advanced machinery, and that almost destroyed the planet. Our records show that Lipsky and Go were able to take out the machines in a sort with some plant juice. It didn't stop them for long, but deterred them. Video surveillance also showed that Possible was knocked out during the fight, and that Stoppable began to fight them back. We lost camera feed from there, but were able to pick up our satellite feed, where somehow the aliens were flung into the sky, and crashed with their own ship. That explosion killed all of the robots, like what happened in New York. My first advice is, if there is a giant army with a mothership, blow that fucker out of the sky. Any questions so far?"

A woman raised her hand in the back and Kim pointed to her.

"What happened to Possible and Stoppable?" she asked.

"Did you not watch the news?" Kim replied, leaning on the desk they had set up on the stage.

"Yeah," the girl said. "But that was just some cover up, right?"

Kim knew exactly what this girl was trying to get at, trying to find out secrets that she could feel good about knowing. Kim wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"Well," Kim said. "Even if there was a cover up, do you think you have that high of clearance?"

"Maybe," the woman responded and Kim laughed.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Kim said. "SHIELD holds all of the United States secrets, which means a level one recruit there beats your level ten. I am level nine, and I don't know everything. As far as I know, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were killed the night of the attack."

"What about Possible's villains?" a man asked. "They had to have run wild after she died."

"There was a grace period where they did nothing," Kim said. "Why? I don't know. But eventually, they went back to their ways. Director Fury recruited Agent Go, formerly known as Shego, and she now works with us. Fury sent me and another agent, and we eliminated those villians."

A few of the agents had shocked looked on their faces, that the person that defeated all of those villains was standing in front of them.

"This is after Stark first built his Iron Man suit," Kim explained. "After Captain Rogers was found in the ice. After the Hulk was let loose for the first time. The world was filling up with bigger threats, and we couldn't let those minor ones run loose. So, we picked the best of the bunch and tossed the others out. Anything else?"

Kim looked over the crowd and saw no hands.

"Alright, on to the next," Kim said. "Asgardians."

Kim clicked on the slide and a picture of Loki and Thor appeared on the screen. She heard a few sighs by the girls over the picture of Thor and a few hisses from the men about the picture of Loki.

"Familiar faces, yes?" Kim said. "Thor and Loki. Two of the main Asgardians that visited Earth. Ten times stronger than the Lowardians, and virtually indestructible. If you've read any Norse Mythology, this is it. After talking with Thor and reading over the mythology, we have learned that we are but one of nine realms in the universe that exists, excluding Asgard. There is a potential for eight other species of aliens to come raining down on this planet. Almost all of the Asgardians have agreed to be our allies except for Loki. He went off his rocker and rebelled against Asgard, taking out his revenge on us. These Asgardians are a threat, nevermind that they are our allies."

Kim scanned the crowd and saw no hands raised, and she moved on.

"Last topic for today," Kim said. "Chitauri. The army of Loki during the battle of New York. Same premise of the Lorwardian robots, all of them controlled somehow by the mothership. Basically foot soldiers, with advanced weaponry. After many casualties, they were defeated by the Avengers in New York. Captain Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Sheila Go, and me. Now, next time, we will look into the profiles of the Avengers and their training. You will each get a form of their training to show what it takes to beat an alien invasion. Now, get into your PT gear, you are in for a workout."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Kim begins her new mission of a teacher, or for lack of a better term, drill sergeant. A couple chapters of this and then we return to DC with Steve and Shego and begin the real SHIELD missions.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Get your ass in gear," Kim yelled at agents in the back of the pack.

They were currently in an obstacle course that Kim requested be set up. This course was a little toned down of what Navy Seals had to do for their training. Kim knew as the training advances, they would get to a course much more difficult than what the Seals went through. So far, these agents were struggling. It was a week after her first lecture, with the second on the Avengers being tomorrow. She was only planning on weekly lectures, mostly because yelling at them was more fun.

Kim watched from the side of the course at the progress of the agents. A few of them were working well together. In the front of the pack right now was Will Du. Kim was really getting tired of him. He was a big kiss-ass and always trying to suck up to her. Kim had been ignoring him since the first day, but her anger was building up.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT" Kim yelled. She had set up a time limit to see where the agents would get after every run. It let her know what she needed to work them harder on.

So far, no one had passed the course yet, but today two were close. Du was in the lead, but there was also a girl right on his heels. Sharon was her name. This girl had been spectacular from the start of training, doing everything Kim instructed her to do, and giving all of her effort. The best part was that she didn't try to suck up to Kim, she just did what she needed to do, and Kim admired that. She didn't look at Kim the way the other recruits did, not seeing her as an Avenger, but just a higher ranking agent. Kim noticed this and talked to Betty and Fury about it. If all went well, she could be moving up to SHIELD.

They got to the last obstacle, which was a tall wall. Kim looked at her watch and there were only thirty seconds left. Du got there first and tried climbing the wall, but couldn't get a grip on the surface. Kim smiled at this, she made sure that the wall couldn't be climbed on one's own. Sharon arrived second, and after noticing Du struggling to get up the wall, lowered her hands and gestured for Du to step on them, giving him a boost up. Du immediately placed his foot in her hands and stretched up and reached the top of the wall. He climbed up and had his body on top. Sharon reached up her hand for his help, but he completely ignored it and jumped down the wall himself. Sharon just stood there in disbelief as Du crossed the finish line in time.

Kim checked her watch and growled. She would have words with Du, in front of everyone. But now, she had to deal with other agents who were slacking.

"You are now on negative time," Kim called out. "Every ten seconds you are late, you have a mile run for it."

Sharon shook off her shocked feeling and motioned for another man, who just reached the wall, to give her a boost up. The man did so, and she reached the top of the wall. Instead of just jumping over, she held her hand out to the man and helped him up. Just as he was about to jump down, she said a few words quietly to him and he nodded. For the rest of the time, they stayed on the top of the wall, helping every other person up over the wall. They finished three minutes later, the last two in the pack. Kim walked over to where all the agents were standing, huffing and puffing.

"Better," Kim said. "Much better than last time. Though not all of you have finished on time, you are getting better. Just realize that you need to be able to finish this course in time by next week, then we move on to a tougher one. That may mean extra training on the side, which every agent that wants to succeed does. Now, for punishment. Du is the only one who finished, so everyone who didn't has one mile, for recent events. Agent Carter and Anderson, please step forward."

Both did so and stood at attention before Kim. Kim held her stern gaze for a minute before she let it soften as she looked at the two agents.

"Top marks for you two," Kim said. "Sacrificing yourself so that other teammates can finish before you is exactly the attitude you people need in these upcoming issues. The Avengers work because we fight as a team. We play off each other's strengths and help defend each other's weaknesses. You two have embodied that. I have dropped your names to Director Fury. If your training goes well, you might be joining SHIELD after this is done."

The two agents beamed at the adulation and Kim smiled at them. Then she remembered the next part of her rant and her face contorted into a glare.

"Agent Du," Kim said. The top agent walked up to Kim and stood at attention, waiting for praise that wasn't coming. "Do you know what you did back there?"

"I finished the course in time Agent Romanoff," Du said. "Just like you instructed."

"You abandoned Agent Carter," Kim said, pointedly.

"I did what I needed to do to complete the mission," Du said. "I thought you would know how that works."

"You left someone behind," Kim said. "We don't do that. Not now. I thought Possible would have taught you that a while ago."

"Possible?" Du said. "What do you mean?"

"I read the mission report," Kim said. "You had to be taught a serious lesson on teamwork, I thought Possible accomplished that."

"She was just a stupid girl," Du said. "Look where that got her."

Kim wanted to lash out at Du so much, but she knew that it could only blow her cover. She covered it up with a smile and replied to Du.

"You may be right. Possible did die with her team, but she also accomplished a lot with them. As for her being stupid, I know if she were in this situation, she would have never abandoned someone, and she wouldn't have struck out against someone else after the fact. So since I am feeling generous today, I won't make you run all of the others unfinished miles, but you are a smart guy right?"

Du nodded and Kim grinned even more. "Excellent," she said. "Do you know how many people are in this training session?"

"Fifty," Du said. "Including me."

"Excellent," Kim said. "That's how many miles you have. You have six hours to complete them, and I will be moving. Get your ass moving."

Du looked like a kicked puppy as he turned around and jogged towards the track. Kim smiled and turned to the rest of the group.

"Get your mile done and we are done for the day," Kim said. "Prepare for lecture tomorrow, then weapons training in the afternoon."

The agents all nodded and jogged towards the track. Kim nodded to Carter and Anderson and walked off to the side and pulled out her phone. She sat down in the grass, in full view of the track, and dialed Shego's number.

"Hey Kimme," Shego answered a few seconds later.

"Hey," Kim said. "How's Steve?"

"He's good," Shego said. "He's actually right here. Video chat?"

"Please and thank you," Kim said. "We have some things to discuss."

"Copy that," Shego said, and hung up.

Seconds later, a video chat request popped up and Kim accepted it. Up on the screen appeared the face of Shego and Steve.

"Steve is still getting used to the technology," Shego said. "So be patient with him."

"I'll certainly try," Kim said, smiling at the two.

"Agent Romanoff," Steve said, addressing her.

"Steve please," Kim said. "I think we can be on a first name basis. We did save the world together."

"Okay Natasha," Steve said.

"You can call me Nat too," Kim said with a sweet smile. "But I'm here to talk about my other name."

"Other name?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah," Kim said. "You know how Shelia called me Kim on the helicarrier the other day?"

"Yes," Steve said. "She has been avoiding that topic ever since."

"Well it's not her secret to share," Kim said. "And I'm grateful that she waited. Shelia says that you can be trusted, so you are about to enter a circle that is trusted with the United State's most important secrets."

Kim sighed and looked at Steve, "I am actually Kim Possible."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

I enjoy tearing down Will Du sooo much, and you will see that a lot. I felt that if Kim's and Du's characters clashed so much in the canon, then it would be ten times worse with the Black Widow. Next chapter up is the talk with Steve, lecture on the Avengers, and weapons training

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

Holy cow it has been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the long delay. I'll give my petty excuse now, and can understand if you don't. School got really heated up at the end of last year, plus I was recognized by some people and invited into their forums here on fanfiction, using up a lot of my writing time. When summer hit, I was working almost 40 hours a week, with a bunch of other stuffs that included vacations and getting my service dog. But I'm back now, and I hope to keep on track with this story at least, it's the one I am most excited with.

Allow me to explain what I have planned out in a vauge sense to not give away the plot. I have decided to not include the Guardians of the Galaxy until they show up in Infinity War, which I'm guessing they are going to team up with the Avengers to do so. I also am modifing relationships a lot, so it's completely different than the MCU. There is also a big plot twist that will leave one major character dead by the end of this story. Cap Winter Soldier events will change, but the basic plot will stay the same. Same goes for Ultron, and of course Civil War. I have planned through Civil War, and am hoping to get there by Christmas break, but we'll see where things go. I am still planning on the Ron one-shot or possible two-shot where I tell his story quickly before Ultron because the MCU never really touched on him after the first Avengers film until Ultron. Also the book that contains Ultron will be solely devoted to The Age of Ultron movie, which will make it shorter, as with the Civil War book being the same about just Civil War, **BUT,** I am planning on throwing in some missions with the New Avengers after Ultron.

Well there is my little speech, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many to come!

 **Chapter 5**

"Listen up class," Kim said, looking out at the recruits. "Lecture today will be about the Avengers and their training. After this, training will consist of watered down skills that the current Avengers have. Joining me for that training will be Captain Rogers and Agent Go."

Kim had a long talk with Shego and Steve that consisted of a promise for them to come and meet her for training. Steve said he was more than happy to help train some new recruits and find out more about Kim's true identity.

There was an excited murmur in the crowd at the mention of Captain America coming to help train them. Kim let them settle down before plugging in her laptop. She brought up a slideshow that she had prepared with the Avenger's information on them. First up was Captain Rogers.

"Captain Steve Rogers," Kim began. "Known as Captain America. Born July 4th, 1918. When World War 2 broke out, Rogers enlisted 4 times and was denied every time. Asthma was the main cause, but there were other numerous health issues with him. On his fifth try, he was found by Dr. Abraham Erskine. Erskine of course is known for creating the super soldier serum. Erskine accepted Rogers into the army and after months of vigerous training, Rogers was selected to be the first super soldier."

Kim switched the slide from the pre serum Steve to the post serum Steve. There were a few sighs in the crowd from the women and Kim had to admit that Rogers looked good.

"Erskine was murdered shortly after the procedure by a Hydra agent," Kim continued. "Hence why the serum could never be recreated."

A girl raised her hand and Kim pointed to her.

"Have there been attempts to recreate the serum?" she asked.

"None successful," Kim answered. "Only minor replications. Enhanced reflexes, small gains in strength, augmentation. About one tenth the strength of what Captain Rogers was given."

Kim paused for any other questions and then went back to her lesson.

"After a couple of years, Rogers began missions in the Atlantic theater of World War Two, trying to knock out Hydra and their leader the Red Skull," Kim continued. "His final mission ended with the Red Skull's death and him sacrificing himself, by forcing down a plane filled with bombs targeted for the eastern coast that would have wiped out millions in seconds. He was rediscovered about two years ago and fought in the battle of New York with the rest of the Avengers. He has taken a leadership role, and deserves it. Captain Rogers is a master hand to hand combatant and brilliant strategist and master tactician. His shield is made of vibranium, the second strongest metal on earth, matched only by adamantium. I'm not going to even get into the uses of that metal."

Kim thought back to the file she read on a man whose entire skeletal system had been synchronized with the metal. She focused back on the lecture and brought up the picture of Stark.

"Tony Stark, aka Iron Man," Kim said. "This man is a brilliant scientist, mostly mechanical but all around good with everything. His father, Howard Stark, developed tech during the early parts of World War 2, mainly for the SSR, the beginning of SHIELD. Working closely with Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos in the war, Howard is the main reason why Captain Rogers is who he is, physically anyway. But, back to Iron Man. His suit is state of the art. Arc reactor, the whole bit. Run by JARVIS, most advanced AI on the planet. Humble origins, well as humble as being a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist can be. His company Stark Industries originally was selling weapons, and there was some dirty, under the table selling to terrorists overseas. Stark was captured by terrorists and was told to make certain weapons for them. He instead built Iron Man Mark 1. Primitive compared to his other suits, but he built it in a cave."

A man raised his hand and Kim nodded towards him.

"I read an article that JARVIS is unhackable," he said. "Is that true."

"Despite what Tony Stark tries to hide, his system has been hacked," Kim said with a smirk.

"Who hacked it?" the man asked again and Kim smiled once more.

"Oh that's classified," Kim said, while pointing to her chest. "I'm sure Stark would hate me saying who hacked his system."

All of the agent's had their mouths agape while Kim continued onto the last part of Stark's lecture.

"He has since upgraded his suit and they have become more advanced ever since," Kim said, finishing up.

She checked for questions and seeing as there was no one, she moved on.

"Thor," Kim said, pulling up a slide. "We don't know much about him but what I have spoken to him about and Norse lore. He wields a hammer called Mjolnir. He can conjure lightning out of the sky and use it as a weapon. He has superhuman strength, and was able to take on the Hulk in battle for a long time."

She moved on to the last slide, and brought up a picture of the Hulk.

"Bruce Banner," Kim said. "Known to most as the giant green rage monster, called the Hulk. Banner is a brilliant scientist, specializing in Gamma radiation. Banner was on a project to recreate the super-soldier serum that was given to Captain Rogers. Obviously, it didn't work out for him. When his emotions run to high, he turns into the Hulk. Think of the Hulk as a more unstable, faster, stronger, and bigger Captain America. Banner has gotten more of a hold on his powers as of late, and he is currently working with Tony Stark on science crap."

Kim turned off her laptop and looked out into the crowd.

"That's lecture for today," Kim announced.

"What about Hawkeye and you ma'am," Agent Anderson asked.

"Most of our files are confidential," Kim explained. "He's a good archer and I'm a spy. That's what you need to know. Now, tomorrow we will start training on some of the things Captain America has been trained on. He will be here to provide insight."

A murmur went through the crowd at the announcement that Captain America would help with the training.

"He is coming on request from me, so don't make me look bad," Kim said sternly. "That's all, dismissed."

The agents started filing out and Kim recieved an incoming call on her phone.

"This is Romanoff," Kim said.

"Miss Romanoff," Steve Rogers' voice replied.

"Steve," Kim said. "You know not to call me that."

"I'm sorry, Natasha," Steve said.

"Better," Kim said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I have arrived at the location you told me, but I seem to have trouble finding my way around," Steve replied.

"Gimme a minute Steve," Kim said. "I'll be out soon. Where is Sheila?"

"I'll explain when you get out here," Steve said.

"Alright then," Kim said. "Romanoff out."

Kim started walking to where she told Rogers and Shego to meet her. She didn't know why, but she was starting to get a weird feeling in her stomach every time Steve's name was mentioned or she thought about him. Was she developing a crush on Steve?

 _No_ , Kim thought. _I love Ron. I can't have feelings for anyone else._

Then again, she did just give Ron away to Joss, who he would most likely to love for the rest of his life. Was it okay for her to like another person? To move on?

 _But this is Shego's guy,_ Kim thought again.

Kim pushed her feelings down and made her way to Steve. Maybe she stood stick to her Romanoff appearance, love is for children. And she was no longer a child.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

Hey, this is more like it huh? Hopefully I can get in updates this often, that would be amazing.

Just wanted to address some things before this chapter. One: this is not going into a HulkXBlack Widow story. I absolutely hated that ship for AoU and will not continue it here. 2: I have this story listed under Kim Possible only because the story focuses mainly on her and she doesn't have the typical Black Widow persona that Natasha Romanoff has. I write for Kim in one sense, but in other places I write in Marvel areas for Black Widow, and they are completely unrelated, so that is why it is in a seperate area.

If anyone has questions about the story or series, don't hesitate to ask either in the comments or a PM and I will answer them to the best of my abilities, but if you are asking for a spoiler, please PM me about it. I don't want to put stuff like that for people who don't want spoilers.

Anyways, on with the show!

 **Chapter 6**

"Steve," Kim said, greeting the super soldier standing in front of the building.

Said man, was wearing his classic brown leather jacket with a flannel shirt and khaki pants. Rogers smiled and greeted Kim back.

"Natasha," Steve said. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too soldier," Kim said. "Where is Sheila?"

"She's been gone for a while," Steve said, a frown gracing his face. "She got a call a while ago and has been really distant with me. Then she said she had to go to Germany for some reason."

"I'm sure it's fine," Kim said, gesturing Steve to follow her. "She has these moments to where she becomes really detached from the world. She'll come back eventually."

"I'm sure," Steve said, following Kim and lugging his bag behind him. "Did Fury tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kim asked, punching in her key code to the secret entrance, allowing Steve to see it so he could replicate it if he needed.

"I'm your new partner," Steve said. "You're supposed to teach me how to be a spy."

Kim stopped at those words and turned slowly to face Rogers. She looked at him closely, her green eyes piercing into his blue ones. Not many people held her gaze, they were just too scared to do so. Steve Rogers, however, was different. His gaze was firm yet soft. Unwavering yet understanding. He knew it must be hard for her to accept a new partner after working so long with Ron.

"Okay," Kim said. "But it's not going to be easy for me at first. I haven't had a new partner ever."

"I know," Steve said, and Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Once Fury assigned me to you, he put me in contact with Mr. Load," Steve explained. "He allowed me to read your file, your actual file. Plus I also did some research. I hope you don't mind."

Kim smiled at his apology and patted him on the shoulder, "Of course I don't mind. I mean, I found out a lot on you when I first heard about you. See, when I'm not in Black Widow mode, I can be quite nice and friendly. But, and you have to understand this, when we are around others, I have to be Natasha Romanoff. Which means you need to be prepared to deal with a cold and shunning person and know it's nothing personal."

"Of course," Steve said. "I can handle that. Do you prefer being called Kim or Natasha?"

"You know," Kim said. "I liked it when you called me Nat. Barton calls me Tasha, and so did Coulson. I have so many names nowadays. But when you called me Nat, it felt natural."

"Okay Nat," Steve said with a smile.

"Of course you'll have to call me Agent Romanoff in front of others," Kim said, walking towards her quarters that she would be sharing with Steve.

"And I'm guessing you'll be calling me Captain Rogers," Steve said, continuing to follow her.

"You pick up fast," Kim said with a smirk. "I assigned you to my quarters for your stay here. I hope you don't mind."

"Should be fine," Steve said. "Sheila and I have been staying together for the past year or so. She has been introducing me to the new age and stuff."

"How far are you along with that?" Kim asked and Steve produced a small notepad.

He flipped a few pages and handed it to Kim. Kim grabbed it with a questioning smile and Rogers shrugged. She looked down and began to read what was on the list.

 _I Love Lucy_

 _Berlin Wall (up & down)_

 _Moon Landing_

 _Steve Jobs (Apple)_

 _Disco_

 _Thai Food_

 _Star Wars/Trek_

 _Nirvana (Band)_

"Who helped you make this list?" Kim asked.

"Sheila mostly, but Stark has some input," Steve said.

"Let me guess," Kim said. "I Love Lucy and Nirvana."

"And Steve Jobs," Steve said.

Kim chuckled and pulled out a pen. She scribbled something down quick and handed the notebook back to him.

"You can forget about I Love Lucy," Kim said. "That one has to be a joke. We'll work on Star Wars while we are here."

Steve looked down at the list and frowned in confusion at the new addition.

"Rocky?" Steve asked. "What's Rocky?"

"One of the greatest movies ever Cap," Kim said. "Rocky II is pretty good, I like Rocky IV myself. We'll see where we get though."

"Alright then," Steve said, pocketing the notebook.

"So," Kim said. "Got any big plans for your first Christmas since the ice?"

"Not really," Steve said. "Depending on where Sheila is, probably just by myself."

"Absolutely not," Kim vowed, reaching her room. "You are going to come with me. You are not spending Christmas alone."

"I appreciate that Nat," Steve said, observing her door. There was a silver hourglass logo on the door and he glanced at Kim for that.

"I don't want rookies randomly walking in on me," Kim said with a shrug. "This serves as a warning to not fuck with me."

"If you say so," Steve said with a small chuckle.

"Oh just you wait," Kim said. "I'm getting your shield up here too."

"I don't doubt you," Steve said and Kim unlocked the door and went inside.

"The guest room is the second room on the left," Kim said. "Make yourself at home."

Steve nodded and disappeared down the hallway to settle in his room. Kim flopped down on the couch, pulling out her StarkPad, courtesy of one Tony Stark to all of the Avengers. She began reading through her email that she hadn't checked in such a long time. There were a few messages from Joss of pictures of the kids and Ron. She smiled as she flipped through them. She was just getting ready to type a response when a loud beeping sounded from her TV and Agent Maria Hill popped up on the screen.

"Romanoff," Hill greeted.

"Hill," Kim said, putting down her tablet. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You haven't checked your email in a while," Hill commented.

"I've been busy," Kim said. "Is there something you need."

"There has been a development," Hill said. "It requires you and Rogers' attention."

"What are we talking about here," Steve asked, returning into the room.

"It's better you see," Hill said, and a video pulled up.

It was definitely a propaganda video, and a terrorist one at that. Just then, a man came into the picture, and his voice rang out, dark and ominous.

"Some people call me a terrorist. I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson? In 1864, in Sand Creek, Colorado, the U.S. Military waited until the friendly Cheyenne Braves had all gone hunting. Waited to attack and slaughter the families left behind. And claim their land. Thirty-nine hours ago, the Ali al-Salam Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I, I, I did that. A quaint military church, filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuvers. The 'Braves' were away. President Ellis, you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You don't know who I am. You don't know where I am. And you'll NEVER see me coming."

Kim's mouth hung open while Steve's was in a hard line. Hill's face popped back up on the screen and Steve didn't waste any time.

"How many attacks have there been," he asked.

"Nine," Hill said. "But the public only knows about three."

"What do you need us to do?" Kim asked, regaining composure.

"Find him and end him," Hill said. "He calls himself the Mandarin."

"Who do we have with us?" Steve asked. "Stark?"

"Stark is having issues coping with the aftermath of New York," Hill said. "Banner has requested to be left alone. Thor is currently off planet. Barton?"

"On vacation," Kim replied shortly.

Hill nodded and you could see her shifting some papers around, "President Ellis has commissioned Col. Rhodes into 'Iron Patriot'."

"Iron Patriot?" Steve asked.

Hill pulled up a picture of an Iron Man suit painted red, white, and blue.

"So Ellis basically made a Captain America Iron Man," Kim said.

"Essentially," Hill said. "Rhodes is also working on tracking the Mandarin, but he is under US Government control, not SHIELD."

"So just us then," Steve said. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"We have a preliminary position of the Mandarin, possibly in Iran," Hill said. "We need you to head there and check it out."

"What of my class?" Kim asked.

"Their training can wait," Hill said. "This nation's security cannot. Fury's orders."

"Copy," Kim said. "What time do we leave?"

"First light tomorrow," Hill said. "Good luck."

The TV shut off and Kim looked to Steve who smiled softly.

"No rest for Avengers huh?" Steve asked.

"I guess not," Kim said. "You wanna watch some Star Wars. We got a couple of hours."

"Sure Nat," Steve said, sitting down next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, and I'd thought I'd anwer some questions befor we begin.

Daniel6- You will see from this chapter about the involvement of Steve and Kim in Iron Man 3, but they won't be in the foreground.

FlyingDoll4- The ships as of now are RonXJoss/ClintXLaura More will develop in the future. Oh and TonyXPepper, that won't change.

 **Iron Man 3: Part One**

"I've never been to this part of the world," Steve said, adjusting his new suit on his body.

They were currently in a military helicopter, flying over the countryside of Iran. Kim was in her black stealth suit and Steve was in a brand new, dark navy stealth suit with a simple silver star over his chest. His helmet was currently off and his shield was sitting next to his feet.

"It's hot," Kim answered with a smirk on her face.

"Couldn't tell," Steve said back, wiping some sweat off his head.

Their uniforms were quite warm underneath, the dark colors absorbing all of the heat it seemed like.

"You'll be fine Rogers," Kim said, strapping her glocks to her belt and standing up.

Rogers stood up behind her and walked over to the holo board where they were displaying the layout of the complex they were about to assault.

"Better hot than cold I guess," Steve said.

"That's the spirit," Kim said. "So what's the plan Cap?"

Kim usually planned her missions, but after New York, she figured there was no better tactician in the world than Steve Rogers.

"We'll drop about a mile out," Steve said, pointing to a ridge. "That ridge should give us great cover. We'll move in on the south side then, take care of any patrols, and infiltrate there."

"How many guards do you think we are dealing with?" Kim asked, putting her earpiece in.

"If this Mandarin fellow is as serious as Hill said," Steve said, also putting his earpiece in. "Then a lot. Secure line seven."

"Seven secure," Kim responded. "You and Sheila have any big plans?"

Immediately Steve's face fell and he looked away.

"I'm no longer with Sheila," he said, dejectedly.

"WHAT?" Kim almost shouted, earning a confused look from the pilot.

"When did this happen," Kim continued, ignoring the pilot.

"This morning," Steve said, putting his helmet on and grabbing his shield. "She said she found out some stuff about her family and needed time to figure it out."

"That's such bullshit," Kim growled.

"It is what it is," Steve said. "No sense dwelling on it."

Steve hit the button for the ramp to open and strapped on a parachute. He gave her a small smile and jumped out of the helicopter. Kim sighed and strapped on a parachute of her own and stepped into the doorway. She had to admit, she felt a little flutter in her stomach when she learned that Steve was single. Did she feel bad for him? She felt awful. She was certain that a conversation with Shego was needed.

She pushed all of that relationship stuff out of her mind for now, and focused on the mission at hand. She hurled herself out of the helicopter, going into full Black Widow mode.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Kim and Steve peered into the compound and found it surprisingly empty. No outside patrols. No watchtowers. Nothing.

"That's strange," Kim said and Steve nodded.

"Let's go," he said and they sprinted into the yard.

They met no resistance on their way in. They both stopped by the door and Kim drew both of her glocks and nodded at Steve. Steve took a deep breath and kicked in the door, leveling his shield in protection of both of them. Kim stepped behind him, aiming both of her guns inside the house, and finding nothing.

"What the hell," Kim said as they both moved inside.

The house was completely deserted, except for a table with a small electronic device on it. Kim moved towards it cautiously while Steve checked out the rest of the small building. Kim got up right next to the device.

"Son of a bitch," Kim said, realizing what it was. "It's a signal relay."

"What?" Steve asked, moving closer to her.

"A signal relay," Kim explained. "The broadcast they sent out was bounced off of this. They were never here."

Kim grabbed the relay and paged her tech expert on comms.

"Wade," Kim said. "I need you to trace something."

"It will have to come at a later time," Wade responded. "Fury needs you and Captain Rogers back in DC."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Tony Stark is dead," Wade said.

 _ **Washington DC, Triskelleton**_

"What the hell Fury," Kim said, bursting into his office, Steve following closely behind.

"Before you say anything," Fury said, holding a remote. "Watch this."

Fury hit a button and a series of news broadcasts popped up, the first being a clear shot of Stark just outside of a hospital.

" _Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward. So I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here. It's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu Point. I'll leave the door unlocked."_

Kim put her face in her hands as the next clip came up of a group of helicopters blowing Stark's house sky high. The stories all around were saying that Tony Stark was dead and they even had a very convincing shot of Pepper Potts holding a very damaged Iron Man helmet in her hands.

"Stark's not dead," Fury said, after shutting off the TV.

"What?" Steve said. "The footage clearly shows…"

"We intercepted a call from Tennessee a few hours ago from Stark to Potts," Fury said. "He is alive and kicking."

"So when do we go help him?" Kim asked.

"You don't," Fury said and Kim's eyes flew wide open.

"Why not?" Kim demanded.

"The government had Rhodes tracking down leads on the Mandarin and they don't want anyone else," Fury said. "Said something about making too much of a deal about it. President Ellis forbade anyone else to interfere. Since Stark isn't part of S.H.I.E.L.D., we're gonna let him take care of this one. You two will be on threat watch. Stay in DC, and be ready at all times. Romanoff, you have been relieved from your detail in Colorado. You two are now partners, get to know each other."

They both knew Fury was done and while both of them weren't happy with the outcome, they left his office and boarded the elevator.

"We gonna do anything about this?" Steve asked after a while.

"I don't think so," Kim said. "Let's wait until they beg for us."

"Okay," Steve said. "I think I have the rest of the Star Wars movies back at my apartment. Stark gifted them to me at one point. You want to finish them up?"

"I'll order Pizza," Kim said with a smile.

 _ **As always I do not own any of the characters**_

 _ **Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Swiss Alps_

Shego trudged through the snow, her traditional green jumpsuit on, underneath a thick coat. It had been a busy past few week, with a bunch of new history popping up. She remembered the phone call she received while Steve was out on one of his morning runs.

 _Shego was eating breakfast when her cell phone rang. She begrudgingly set her fork down and walked over to where it was sitting on the counter. Steve was out on his morning run, and he probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so. She grabbed the phone and quickly checked the caller I.D._

' _Great' she thought as she walked over to the couch. 'Hego.'_

 _She sat down, took a deep breath, and answered the call._

" _What," she snapped, not wanting to speak to him any longer than needed._

" _Good to hear from you too sis," Hego said. "How is life as an Avenger."_

" _It has its perks," Shego said, looking at her nails. "What do you want?"_

" _I have some interesting information that was brought to my attention earlier this week," Hego said. "It's family history."_

" _I don't think I care about that," Shego drawled. "Our parents dumped us as soon as they got the chance after we got our powers."_

" _That's another thing," Hego interrupted her. "There are things about your powers that you should know. Things that might change your view on your world as you know it."_

 _Shego just sighed and knew that Hego wouldn't stop until she at least spoke with him._

" _Fine," Shego said. "Where?"_

" _I know you're in DC," Hego said. "I've got Mego and the twins with me. We will meet you at the diner on 32nd."_

" _Fine," Shego said, standing up to put some respectable clothes on. "I'll be there in 10."_

 _She hung up the phone and tossed it back on the couch. She walked over to the counter and jotted down a note for Steve that she was headed out and wasn't sure when she would be back. After that, she went into her room to change into less conspicuous attire._

Shego came over a ridge and looked at a giant compound hidden within the mountains. She knew who it belonged to, and she knew what happened here about 70 years ago. That was the main reason she was here. And it all started in that diner.

 _Shego entered the diner and immediately went to the booth she saw her brothers at. They were surprisingly low profile too, off from their flamboyant attitudes. Shego slid in next to the twins and looked expectedly at Hego._

" _You have about 5 minutes to peak my interest or I'm gone," Shego said gruffly, getting right to business._

" _She hasn't changed a bit," Mego said._

" _That's good," Hego said. "We need her back like this."_

" _What are you talking about," Shego asked and Hego pulled out a file._

" _I was called by a man named Alexander Pierce a couple weeks ago," Hego said, setting the file on the table but not quite giving it to her yet. "You know him."_

" _Yeah he works for Shield," Shego said. "He deals with the World Security Council now, mainly because they kicked Fury out even though Fury will say he didn't want to deal with them anymore."_

" _Well he wanted to meet with us," Hego said. "Said he had some very important information about our family."_

" _So Hego gathered us up at Go Tower and he arrived with a couple other people," Mego continued and then the Wegos jumped in._

" _Brock Rumlow"_

" _Rollins"_

" _Jasper Sitwell"_

" _And some guy with a metal arm"_

" _He didn't say much," Hego said. "I'm guessing he was there on mainly scare factor. Anyway, they all sat down and he presented us with this information."_

 _Hego slid the file over to her and kept explaining while she read._

" _You know how our parents would never tell us who our grandparents were?" Hego asked, and when he got a nod from Shego he continued on. "Well Pierce told us. Our Grandmother on our mother's side was named Sinthea Shmidt."_

" _Is that name supposed to mean anything to me," Shego asked, looking up at him._

" _Not likely, she didn't go public with that name a lot," Hego said. "She went by Sin most of the time, and Sin-"_

" _Is the villainess who is also famous because she's the daughter of the Red Skull," Shego finished, eyes now wide._

 _Hego nodded and Shego looked down and sure enough, there was record proof of everything. Birth certificates, DNA tests, hell even pictures of Sin holding her mother as a child._

" _So we're related to the Red Skull," Shego said slowly and lowly, knowing that the Red Skull was still not a popular figure._

" _That is correct," Hego said. "That is also how we manifested our powers. You see, the Red Skull had almost the same serum that Captain America had. But it was unfinished and caused the deformity that you know as the Red Skull. When the Red Skull had Sin, the serum went dormant, not manifesting in Sin, nor our mother. It didn't manifest with us until the comet hit, giving us our special powers without the deformity."_

" _But whereas the Red Skull got everything the serum provided," Shego surmised. "We only got the parts the comet hit and the serum enhanced them."_

" _That is correct," Hego said._

" _So why are you telling me this," Shego said. "What is the point of this information."_

" _We want you to join us," Hego said._

" _Join you?" Shego asked. "In what?"_

" _You see Alexander Pierce is only working for Shield as a cover," Hego said. "What his real goal is to reestablish Hydra in the world again. It's been growing inside Shield ever since the war ended."_

" _You want me to join Hydra," Shego scoffed, now thinking her brothers were delusional. "And what makes you think that I would even consider that."_

" _Because we said the same thing when they asked us," Mego said._

" _But then they showed us this information," Wego added and Shego flipped the page to reveal some very nasty pictures._

" _In the Red Skull's last battle," Hego continued. "Captain America killed him as he was trying to accomplish his mission."_

" _The Red Skull was planning on blowing up the entire east coast," Shego said. "Captain Rogers did us a favor."_

" _That's what we thought as well," Hego responded. "But that was the one thing that Pierce admitted. The Red Skull was far too drastic. He said that when you try to control people by force, they resist. That's what was Hitler's downfall, that's what was the Red Skull's downfall. His rise led to the creation of Captain America, which led to his demise."_

" _So Hydra thinks their leader kinda went off the deep end," Shego said, now slightly interested. "What else did they tell you?"_

" _It's what happened with Sin and our parents that peaked our interest," Mego said._

 _Shego flipped the page on the Red Skull and was immediately met with a very disturbing picture of her grandmother, disfigured and bloody. Body thrown on the floor with guns next to her._

" _Good God what happened to her," Shego asked._

" _Shield happened to her," Hego responded, eyes getting dark. "She took after the Red Skull for a bit, but then settled down and had a child."_

" _Mom," Shego finished, and Hego nodded in affirmation._

" _Right," Hego said. "So, Shield killed Sin, but our grandfather managed to escape with Mom. He went into hiding and managed to elude Shield. He settled in Go City, where Mom grew up and met Dad. They spent their lives together and got married. Then we all came along."_

" _Then they ditched us," Shego said, with a little uncertainty. "Or did they?"_

" _The left for our protection," Hego said, presenting a new page to her. "Shield had found Mom. They were still unsure about where allegiance was with our family, and if the serum would be present with us. They started to send people after our parents. So, they took off, but left us in a safe place. Well, they were found by Shield strike and this happened."_

 _Hego flipped a page and there was a photograph of a car on fire with charred bodies hanging out the sides. Shego covered her mouth in horror as she saw what really happened to her parents. At the bottom of the page was the worst part. Fury, Nicholas J. His orders. He knew the entire time what happened to her parents, how they were killed on his orders, and he never told her._

" _On Shield's orders they were murdered," Hego said. "Then when they found out we started doing good for the world as heroes, they left us alone. Problem solves itself kind of way. Fury went on to becoming the Director and started working on bigger projects. Like,"_

" _The Avengers Initiative," Shego said and Hego nodded._

 _He flipped a page and there was a list of names on it, under the header: Avengers Initiative Possible Recruits. Shego glanced through the list and noted some familiar names and some unfamiliar. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Carol Danvers, James Howlett, Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grimm, Johnny Blaze, Peter Parker, Shego, Hego, Mego, Wego._

" _That son of a bitch killed our parents and then would have tried to convince us to join his team," Shego said, seething now._

" _And had he asked before Captain America was found," Hego said. "Black Widow and Hawkeye were created, and Thor came to Earth, we probably would have said yes."_

 _Shego felt her hands glowing green in anger. She never had a normal childhood because of her powers, but also because she didn't have any parents. If she had her parents, maybe they could have helped her. Maybe she wouldn't have worked for Drakken after turning evil. She would have never done battle with Kim Possible and then befriended her in the end. She would have made friends in Go City, done good from the beginning, who the hell knows, maybe even find a nice guy and get married._

 _All taken away because of Shield and Nick Fury._

" _At least come and talk with Pierce," Hego said. "He'll be able to explain everything to perfection. And why you need to do this."_

 _Shego just nodded, flipping back to the picture of her parents dead and letting the anger consume her._

Shego walked up to the main entrance of the base now. She could see that there was a patch job on the door, presumably from the last battle that took place here in 1945. She got to a point to where cameras would recognize her and put her hands on her hips, waiting. The door opened and about 20 soldiers poured out, automatic weapons at the ready and pointed at Shego.

Shego chuckled and took off her coat as she was surrounded, her green jumpsuit now visible as she lit up her hands, nothing but anger in her eyes.

"You boys probably want to seriously rethink what you are doing," Shego said, a smirk on her face. "Things that have gone down the last couple of weeks, you do not want to test my patience."

"Hold your fire," a man said, walking out.

He was wearing a suit, greying hair, with glasses on. He stepped between the lines of soldiers and walked forward. Shego recognized him immediately as Alexander Pierce.

"Agent Go," Pierce said, extending a hand.

Shego extinguished her hands and took his hand, "Secretary Pierce."

"I hope your trip went well," Pierce said. "I take it your brothers gave you the information."

"They did," Shego said. "Where are they?"

"Getting their positions at Shield," Pierce said. "We're putting them on project Insight, something we will tell you about very shortly."

"And Romanoff," Shego said. "She knows who they are."

"Let's skip the formalities with her," Pierce said. "We both know that she's Kim Possible. Yet another of Fury's secrets he has let slip. Don't worry though, they know her schedule and where to stay away from. Miss Possible won't know what hit her."

"Good," Shego said, looking around. "It's impressive, what you've accomplished."

"Thank you," Pierce said. "70 years in the making, and we finally are prepared to put Hydra right back to the top. You would be the perfect finishing piece."

Shego just nodded and looked around again. Pierce shivered and gestured back to the base.

"Let's get inside shall we," Pierce said. "It's cold out here and we have a lot to discuss. Unless I am forgetting something."

"We do have a lot to discuss," Shego said. "But you are forgetting one thing."

"And that is?" Pierce asked, clearly ready to explain anything that she needed.

"I know this is normally a send off," Shego said. "But after these last few weeks to think about things, I thought you might want to know this."

A very evil smile came to Shego's face, one that was previously seen at the peak of her villain career with Drakken. She simply spoke two words that would seal her fate forever.

"Hail Hydra."


End file.
